


A Poor Investigative Move

by aiisa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), its another yotsuba arc fic, it’s just sex until it isn’t, kind of, lawlight, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa
Summary: After L totally kills the mood with another Kira accusation, Light and L get down to the deep stuff.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	A Poor Investigative Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever fanfic, so it’ll inevitably be going twelve directions at once— still, please give it a try!
> 
> Light and L are nearing the end of their investigation of Yotsuba, and their relationship has progressed into casual fucking, except they both have ✨feelings✨.
> 
> So, like in any other healthy relationship, they ignore these feelings until they reach a point where they can’t afford to.

“I don’t know how many times I have to say it, Ryuuzaki. I’M _NOT_ KIRA.” Light was fuming. They had been lying there, Light in complete bliss after his orgasm and preparing to return the favor— after all, Ryuuzaki deserved to finish too.

But now he was seriously reconsidering.

“How can you suggest something like that after everything we just did?” He gestured to the evidence of their previous activities as it began to dry on L’s skin. “We make love, and as soon as we finish, the first thing you do is throw accusations around. I’m so sick of it! God, are you even human?”

“Correction, Light-kun: one of us finished.”

“ _AGHHHHH_! ” How could this bastard be so blasé about everything? And to make such a comment was only adding insult to injury. God, he was a second away from just socking Ryuuzaki across the jaw. He wondered if the detective would even feel it.

“Well then, I’m off to take a quick shower. Maybe I’ll finish myself off, who knows. I’d ask you to join me, but I’m afraid you might jump me— but not in the fun way.  _ Au revoir _ .” Ryuuzaki hopped up, quickly reattaching his end of the cuffs to the bedpost and slinking off to the bathroom. Moments later, the sound of running water was emanating ever so faintly from off to the right. Light let out another screech of frustration before turning away from the bathroom with a huff.

In the very beginning, Ryuuzaki would’ve never done such a thing. They were together 24/7– when Light slept, Ryuuzaki was forced into bed too. (He usually kept a book or laptop, though. The man was a goddamn insomniac). When someone was hungry (this was almost always Ryuuzaki— _bastard_ ), Watari brought food for both of them. When they used the bathroom, even— if one of them had to go, the other had no choice but to sit outside and wait it out. It had been the source of many awkward moments. 

If Ryuuzaki was willing to depart on his own now, that meant one of two things: that he finally trusted Light (which was  very unlikely, especially since Light had  _ just _ been accused of being Kira not ten minutes ago), or that he was so sure of Light’s role as Kira that he simply no longer cared what Light did. Light had no choice but to wait for L to finish his shower so he could get some answers to the questions that had taken his mind over by storm.

* * *

Soon enough, the water was off, and the door clicked open, revealing Ryuuzaki with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Light took a moment to appreciate the view despite his better judgement before making intense eye contact with his would-be lover.

“I’m not Kira, Ryuuzaki.” he blurted out, making a move to stand before the chain on his arm pulled taut and stopped him halfway there. He plopped back down, his contact never wavering. 

“I hate to say it, Light-kun, but the evidence doesn’t point in that direction.”Ryuuzaki was holding his towel around his waist and he shifted his weight and scratched his ankle with his foot. “It’s your turn to use the bathroom.” His tone was bland and Light couldn’t bring himself to argue. Call it lack of energy. 

After Ryuuzaki released him from the bed, Light stood sullenly and went off to shower, the chain and the unused end of the handcuffs dragging behind him.

* * *

When he returned, flinging himself onto the mattress, Ryuuzaki was staring up at nothing. It didn’t sit right with him. For all Light knew, he could be playing out a game of chess, seeing the whole board right above him and sacrificing piece after piece towards some goal that was unknown to everyone but himself— going after some unseen enemy that used his own pawns in turn. Light hated that Ryuuzaki was so set on the idea that Light was the opponent on the other side. He was, in actuality, just another piece— a rook, or maybe a queen. He had no pawns to manipulate, no concealed bishops or queens to fight back with an unexpected blow. As far as Light was concerned, he was another piece on the board. He just don’t know who he was meant to be playing against.

Light hated that he felt as defenseless as he did around Ryuuzaki. He always had. Maybe that’s why, from the very beginning, he’d had some sort of animosity towards the detective. Regardless of their newfound intimacy, he was always on edge, somewhere in the darkest part of his mind. 

Whenever he’d tried to pinpoint it, something always held him back. His head would ache if he focused on it too much. Something had mixed up his feelings for Ryuuzaki, and until very, very recently, it’d driven the boy crazy. Now, he’d essentially surrendered to the fact that he cared about the detective. Maybe even loved him. Ryuuzaki, however, was still on guard constantly, fighting both on the offensive and defensive, when all Light wanted to do was embrace him— okay, and kiss him senseless. 

He was snapped out of his reverie by the low drone of Ryuuzaki’s voice. Something must’ve shown on his face, because Ryuuzaki seemed to give up being needlessly cruel.

“I know that Light-kun isn’t fully aware of the way things are— or were, I suppose. I am mostly concerned with what will be.” His lover was looking at him now. Ryuuzaki moved his thumb to his lip, not quite biting, but fidgeting to the point that Light knew whatever he said next weighed on him. 

“I know that Light-kun was, in fact, Kira. As of now, you are not.”

“Ryuuza—“

“I’m not done.”

“But I—“

“Light, please.”

Well— that certainly got his attention. Without intending to, Light fell silent, the lack of honorifics stunning him.

“Thank you— As of now, Light-kun, you are not a mass murderer. You have no recollection of it, how could you be? But eventually, those memories will return. It’s not a matter of  _ if _ , but of  _ when_.”

Light was getting pale in spite of himself. the words spilling out of Ryuuzaki were ringing like bells in his head. The ache was returning. Something was very,  very wrong.

Or very, very right— what if, by some bizarre stretch, Ryuuzaki wasn’t spouting nonsense? He’d always called bullshit when Ryuuzaki punched out a new Kira percentage, but something about this moment made it seem like it could have been right. 

Perhaps  _right_ wasn’t the best word... what if everything the man was saying was  _ true_? 

“My only hope is, that once this future is upon us, my love for you would be enough to fight one of our inevitable deaths. That you will still love me— if you ever have, that is— the way that I love you.” Light froze. _Love?_

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh—_

“I meant it when I told your father and the rest of the task force that I was ready to die for this case. However, I wasn’t quite as attached to anyone as I am now— that doesn’t mean I wanted to die, by any means. My resolve has not changed. But, in the end, I’m still someone who’s naïve enough to hope that love will save me. You asked me if I was human, Light, therein lies all of it. My humanity lies with you. Now what do you think you’ll do with it?”

“You love me.” Light was gaping, he knew he was. He just couldn’t quite believe it. Ryuuzaki  _ loved _ him? He’d never even considered the possibility that he wasn’t alone in this. It made no sense— Ryuuzaki had just called him _Kira_! As in Kira, the mass murderer who L had sworn to kill.

“Yes, Light-kun.” L was leaning on him, and his voice had dropped to a murmur.

“ _Light_.” he corrected. Honestly— Ryuuzaki professes his love, only to use  _ kun_? He liked the way his sounded on Ryuuzaki’s tongue. _Just_ his name. It sounded softer, less. . . distancing.

“Light.” Ryuuzaki amended, “Yes, I do love you. It’s a poor move for an investigation, but I found that I couldn’t help myself.” He leaned over to kiss Light’s shoulder, and the action seemed so unbearably sad. L was acting stoic, but they both knew that this confession would change everything. Ryuuzaki loved him, he  _ loved _ him. He didn’t trust Light, but he adored him anyway. 

Light, for once in his life, was completely stumped. He really hadn’t seen this coming.  _ My humanity lies with you. Now what do you think you’ll do with it?  _

_What do you think you’ll do?_ Light didn’t know for sure. All he knew was that L was afraid. He was human. He was someone that mattered— Light could figure something out from there.

For now, he held Ryuuzaki tight against him, pressing his lips to every part of his face. “I love you too, Ryuuzaki. L. Your love is enough.”

“We’ll see.” Then, Ryuuzaki brightened. “Now come on, it’s time for round two, and you better not disappoint.”

* * *

_ My only hope is, that once this future is upon us, my love for you would be enough to fight one of our inevitable deaths. _

Sure enough, the future arrived. Light touched the notebook. Gut-wrenching memories flooded back in, and he was put to the final test.

In the end, he did nothing. 

Because Ryuuzaki was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is like every other fic out there. It’s been stuck in my head though, so I just kinda went “screw it,” and decided to create an account. 
> 
> Please review!!


End file.
